Brotherhood
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: SPOIL EP10/S03 Développement de la scène où Merle découvre le dos de son petit frère. Il ne veut pas le perdre encore une fois et part à sa poursuite dans la forêt. Le moment où jamais pour eux de prendre le temps de discuter un peu du temps perdu, plus ou moins calmement.


**Disclaime**r : Les personnages de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'fais que développer sur Merle et Daryl PARCE QUE VOUS NE LE FAITES PAS ASSEZ DANS LA SERIE VOILA !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente ma première fic TWD, huhu que c'est excitant. J'suppose que vous avez tous vu l'épisode dix de la saison 3, et c'est suite à c't'épisode que j'ai eu envie de poster. Daryl et Merle qui règlent leurs vieux comptes en forêt, Daryl et des trémolos tous pitous dans la voix. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me faire défaillir et produire des sons inhumains *ghiiiizhrghchmpbp*. J'me suis dit que ça pouvait pas s'finir sur un « C'est moi qui m'en vais mais c'est toi qui m'abandonnes. Encore » parce que la tension dramatique était à son comble. Alors ma fic commence juste après cette réplique déjà culte et trop trop trop pitou. (Pardon Daryl si tu finis par ressembler à un écureuil à travers mon prisme déformant).**

**Pour ceux qui ont loupé l'épisode (déjà allez le voir), sinon j'vous résume viteuf la situation : Daryl a retrouvé son grand frère Merle à Woodbury. Mais comme les relations entre Merle et le groupe sont comme qui dirait tendues (il a essayé de tuer Michonne, il a tabassé Glen et a violenté Maggie),Rick n'était pas très chaud pour accepter Merle dans la prison. Daryl a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son frère à peine retrouvé, ils partent donc tous les deux. Mais en gros Merle se comporte comme un gros lourd, et notre petit Daryl-écureuil finit pas en avoir marre. Ils se fritent un peu, Merle découvre que le dos de Daryl est criblé de cicatrices, parce qu'il l'a laissé tout seul avec leur père violent. Daryl le lui reproche, avec des trémolos dans la voix donc, et décide d'aller retrouver le groupe, avec ou sans Merle. **

* * *

Il avait merdé. Encore. Merle était ce genre de mec qui merdait tout le temps, il le savait, même s'il préfèrerait chier des clous plutôt que de l'avouer. Et à la fin, c'était toujours Daryl qui douillait le plus.

Il était resté stupide devant les cicatrices dans son dos. Incapable de dire un truc intelligent. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il avait seulement réalisé en une fraction de seconde qu'il avait abandonné son petit frère avec un monstre. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, mais voilà qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. C'était trop d'un coup. Et les sanglots dans la voix de Daryl, comme quand il avait six ans et qu'il s'était écorché les genoux en tombant sur la route. Là aussi Merle avait merdé. Il l'avait frappé derrière la tête en lui disant d'arrêter de chialer comme une gonzesse. Mais des genoux écorchés c'était rien.

A dix-neuf ans, Merle était parti sans rien dire. Il était déjà resté trop longtemps avec ce taré de vieux qui lui lançait ses bouteilles de whisky en travers de la gueule. Il avait craqué. Il était libre, merde. Libre de se tirer, de fuir tout ce pétrin. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à Daryl, il pensait tout le temps à lui. Il était encore qu'un gamin à l'époque. C'était Merle qui le protégeait du vieux, qui le cachait dans sa chambre dès que ça tournait mal, qui prenait les coups pour deux. Daryl ne se rendait pas compte de ce que c'était. Merle ne regrettait pas une seconde, il l'aurait refait, même. Mais il ne pourrait pas tout le temps être là, c'était pas possible. Il avait le droit de vivre.

Alors il s'était tiré, dans la nuit, sans rien dire. Il avait mis son petit frère au lit, comme d'habitude, sans rien changer. Il avait fait semblant de dormir une heure ou deux, il avait hésité, il s'était rétracté, avait changé d'avis dix fois au moins. Puis il était sorti sans faire de bruit, avait démarré sa moto un peu plus loin dans la rue et adieu la compagnie. A lui la route et la vie peinard. Il avait eu du mal à réaliser qu'il s'en était sorti. Daryl était un sacré gosse, un dur à cuire, Merle lui avait tout appris. Il saurait se débrouiller, c'était plus que sûr. Si lui, Merle Dixon, avait survécu à ça, alors Daryl le pouvait forcément. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il n'aurait pas su lui expliquer.

Malgré toutes les phrases qu'il se disait pour se donner bonne conscience, il avait regretté. Très fort. Parfois, la nuit, il tremblait pour son petit frère. Il aurait voulu revenir mais Daryl devait le détester, il ne comprendrait pas.

A présent, Merle était planté au milieu de la forêt, submergé par ses souvenirs, tandis que Daryl fuyait vers la prison, vers le sheriff et les autres ploucs, là où Merle ne pourrait jamais le suivre. Il se sentait trahi. Mais il courut derrière lui, parce que, putain, c'était son petit frère. Plus jamais il ne voulait l'avoir loin de lui, surtout pas dans ce monde de tarés.

En l'entendant le suivre, Daryl lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme soulagé de le voir. Merle se rapprocha rapidement de lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

- Wo, wo, wo ! Pas si vite p'tit frère ! lança-t-il avec aplomb.

Daryl lui décocha un regard noir sans piper mot. Merle soupira. Ce gamin était trop sentimental.

- T'as raison, c'est d'ma faute.

S'il avait su qu'il dirait ça un jour…

- Quoi ? grogna son frère, méfiant.

- J't'ai laissé avec le vieux, tout ce qui s'est passé après c'est de ma faute. Et avant aussi. J'ai été con, voilà.

Daryl se dégagea et le regarda par en-dessous comme une bête effarouchée.

- Crois-moi p'tit frère, je sais à quel point t'en as chié. Tu n'me pardonneras jamais, mais j'pouvais plus t'nir. J'ai voulu sauver ma peau avant de devenir barje…

Daryl ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il parla enfin :

- Non Merle, Tu te rends compte de rien. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se faire abandonner par la seule personne que tu admires, par la seule personne en qui tu as confiance, par la seule personne qui n'en avait pas rien à foutre de toi. Tu peux pas savoir.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Ses yeux brillaient. Merle avait la gorge serrée.

- T'aurais pas pu me prendre avec toi, putain ? cria Daryl tout à coup. Chaque saloperie de jour je me suis posé cette putain de question : pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas emmené ? J'ai pensé à tout. D'abord j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que tu voulais me punir. J'me disais que tu reviendrais, je t'attendais tous les soirs, comme un con, assis sur les marches du porche. Après, comme je voyais que tu revenais pas, j'ai pensé qu'en fait tu m'avais toujours détesté. Et puis, en grandissant, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu m'avais laissé parce que tu voulais pas d'un boulet dans tes jambes…

Touché.

- On n'aurait pas pu vivre tous les deux, remarqua Merle d'une voix douce. J'avais pas de blé, t'aurais crevé de faim. Et puis j'ai erré sur les routes, c'était pas une vie pour un gosse.

- Ah ! Alors c'est par bonté de cœur que tu m'as laissé avec ce malade !

Daryl jeta son sac et son arbalète par terre et retira ce qui restait de sa chemise.

- Tu crois que c'était une vie pour un gosse ça ? Hein ?

Merle resta muet. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compter chaque entaille et de reconstituer tout ce que son petit frère avait dû endurer, dans les moindres détails. Il ne pouvait que trop bien l'imaginer ces marques, il avait les mêmes. En pire. Mais il n'aurait pas même souhaité à son pire ennemi de subir ça. Et pourtant Daryl était là, mutilé, et c'était de sa faute.

- Réponds ! Dis quelque chose !

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, cherchant à savoir lequel craquerait en premier. Puis Merle s'avança et le serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec son moignon en métal. Daryl n'essaya pas de le repousser.

- Pardon, souffla Merle d'une voix étranglée.

C'en était trop. Toute la souffrance des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble puis séparés remontait d'un coup. Daryl se mit à pleurer. Merle aussi, en fait. C'était bizarre de tenir Daryl dans ses bras, un peu incongru. Il avait tellement grandi.

Merle se reprit après quelques instants. Il lâcha doucement son frère et se pencha pour ramasser son sac et son arbalète. Il lui rendit l'arme et jeta le sac sur ses épaules puis fit disparaitre tout signe de faiblesse sur son visage d'un revers de la main et déclara en souriant :

- T'as gagné, j'te lâcherai plus, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ramène-nous donc chez tes chers copains, j'présenterai mes plus plates excuses, mon plus beau sourire et peut-être qu'ils renonceront à m'étriper.

Daryl hésita quelques secondes, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il n'était pas prêt à pardonner aussi facilement. Mais Merle ne demandait rien de tel, il voulait juste qu'ils soient ensemble. Daryl ne demandait rien de plus. Il tendit la main vers son frère :

- Cool mec. File-moi mon sac, on y va.

- J'le prends, passe devant.

Daryl s'exécuta, un sourire en coin. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer à quel point cette petite marque d'attention était ridicule et dissonante. Il savait que Merle ne deviendrait pas un saint du jour au lendemain, mais peu importait. Il avait failli perdre son frère encore une fois, et à présent ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la prison. Il avait le cœur presque léger, malgré les rôdeurs.

* * *

V'la, j'ai essayé d'coller à leurs caractères, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et du reste aussi. Merci :)


End file.
